Short, Small and Tiny
by iPsychic
Summary: Short. Rigby is short. Small, tiny and just short. Life isn't easy for the raccoon, everyday tasks are a struggle for him. When Muscleman teases the raccoon about his height, Rigby get's completely upset and runs into a familiar mole. (Suck at summaries, my first Rigleen One-Shot! Look inside C: ).


Hello everyone! I'm iPsychic and this is my first Rigleen One-Shot :) If you know me, I've written Morby so far and another one-shot (a very sad one xDD ) but, I really love Rigleen so I thought I should write a one-shot of them. I hope you enjoy it u

'Alright, time for the daily chores for the day,'

The gang were sitting down upon the stairs of the main house, who began to stop chatting to each other as Benson stood in front of them all with his checklist. Today was a hot and bright sunny Wednesday morning and the sun shone down upon the park leaving barely any shade at all across the beautiful, green grass. Mordecai and Rigby both yawned and stretched as Benson told the gang what jobs they were supposed to be doing today, but perked up when the Gumball machine announced the two best friends jobs.

'Mordecai and Rigby, you two need to fix the cabinet doors in the kitchen. All you need to do is use the tools on the table set out for you. You guys better not mess up,' Benson warned, eyeing the blue jay and raccoon who boredly glanced back at their boss. 'Report back to me afterwards,'

'Yeah, yeah. We got it, Benson,' Rigby replied with a yawn, standing up along with Mordecai. The two both walked inside, while the rest of the workers went along to do their duties for the day. They began walking through the lounge-room, with Mordecai walking around the couch and Rigby jumping over on top of the soft cushions, landing on the otherside.

'At least we're inside. It's hot out today!' Rigby stated, rushing into the kitchen. 'Plus, this job will be easy!'

'Yea-uh!' Mordecai shouted with a large smile and reached over to the tools that were set on the table. Mordecai grabbed one of the cabinet doors and screwed it on carefully, sticking his tongue out to the side and squinting towards the screwdriver. Rigby stood on the bench and reached up to the cabinet, but couldn't touch it at all.

'Hey, man. I can't reach,' Rigby complained, standing on his tip toes. Mordecai laughed, holding his wing over his beak as Rigby glared at him for giggling at the sight. Rigby did look quite funny. Balancing on one foot, his leg would stretch, along with the two of his arms with tried to grab onto the side of the empty cabinet with his wiggling fingers, straining his face and stretching his mouth open while groaning. This caused Mordecai to laugh even more.

'Haha, dude! You look hilarious!' Mordecai laughed, closing his eyes and trying to contain the laughter that erupted from his chest. Rigby growled, looking directly towards his best friend while placing his hands on his hips.

'If I can't reach, why won't you come and help me?' Rigby asked raising an eyebrow. Mordecai stared back at him deeply and dark, until saying 'Nah, I wanna see your try yourself,'

Rigby groaned and began to feel frustrated, pouting his mouth and trying again. A noise was heard loudly from the door, which caused Mordecai to turn around and check if anyone was there. Of course, there was. Standing in the middle of the doorway, was no other than Muscleman, having a smug expression. The green blob began to walk in through the kitchen, asking 'Hey have you guys seen-'

Muscleman stopped his sentence and stared towards the raccoon, looking at the way he was trying to fix to cabinet. Like Mordecai, he burst at laughing and held onto his chest, trying to contain the laughter.

'Stop laughing!' Rigby yelled, facing towards Muscleman and throwing his arms in the air out of annoyance.

'Haha, shorty! You can't even reach!' Muscleman teased, pointing towards the little raccoon, wandering over to his side against the kitchen bench. They both stood at the same height, even though Rigby was standing on the kitchen bench and looked bigger in comparison, even though he was much, much smaller than the fat, green man. Rigby grew slightly angrier each second, while Muscleman continued to tease him in a mean way and Mordecai stood there, not knowing what to say.

'Midget! You're just so small!' he yelled, giggling straight after his announcement. Rigby was out of words on what to say next, except for grunting in a high pitched tone and lifting his hands up, being in a confused state. He looked over at Mordecai, staring at him with bright and scared eyes, as if he were begging for help in silence, wanting support from his best friend. Mordecai just looked back and forth from Muscleman, to Rigby not knowing how he could help his friend and stayed quiet.

'Shut-up Muscleman! No-one e-even likes you!'

'Whatever, man. Your words can't hurt me. At least I'm not short!'

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING SHORT!?'

'You know what's wrong with being short? That you won't even get a girl. No-one will love you, ever!' Muscleman laughed. Rigby stood there with his eyes widening. His whole body began to boil and his facial expression showed signs of anger and rage, feeling as if he was going to explode. Mordecai stood back a step, realizing that Muscleman just took it a bit too far.

'MUSCLEMAN! Y-YOU...' Rigby shouted, but slipped off the side of the bench, falling slowly towards the floor beneath him. He screamed loudly and closed his eyes, slamming against the floor as pain began to rush through his furry back. Rigby looked up and slightly opened his eyes, to see Muscleman laughing at him evilly while Mordecai looked as if he were trying to help him. Muscleman pushed the blue jay out of the way and said to the raccoon 'Weak! Shorty! You're such a midget! Told ya you'll never find love!'

Rigby almost burst into tears. His whole life had been trouble for him because of his height. Not able to go on carnival rides, not being able to go to some movies because they thought he was a little kid and has so much trouble with just everyday tasks. Everything was a struggle for him. Rigby jumped up, running out of the kitchen, sniffing loudly and slowly began to cry as he continued down the front steps. Muscleman stayed in the kitchen, looking astonished and kept quiet, until Mordecai spoke up.

'You idiot!'

'What!? I didn't know he was gonna cry! He's so weak,'

'DUDE! Do you know how tough life is for Rigby!? Each day, it's a struggle for him. Even to work! Now I know why Rigby hates doing it, it's because he can't handle most things at the park because of his height! And now, y-you tease him!? You're such a jerk, Muscleman!' Mordecai yelled, pushing the green blob into the wall.

Meanwhile, Rigby was running down the street, wiping tears that were pouring from his eyes. He tried to get through all the busy people on the street, but since he was too small, that became a struggle too. He kept having to wipe tears and make sure he was balancing correctly, trying not to fall over onto the road but kept crashing into other people.

'I may as well face the facts. I'm small. Muscleman's right. I won't find love,' Rigby muttered, wiping his eyes with his furry arm. He walked right past the coffee shop and sat down on an available seat outside on the path, feeling horrible inside until someone lightly tapped his should. Rigby's face was buried in his knees at the time and loudly yelled 'GO. AWAY!'

'Rigby? A-are you alright?'

Rigby recognized that voice. It sounded similar and sweet, belonging to one of his friends. A small mole. Rigby looked up and saw Eileen standing there, with a concerned expression in her uniform.

'S-shouldn't you be at work?' Rigby asked, sniffing loudly.

'Well, yeah... But, I saw you outside and you looked upset. You could barely walk because you were crying!' Eileen explained, noticing his red, teary eyes. 'Do you want to come inside and talk about it?'

'O-okay,' Rigby replied, hopping off the seat. They opened the door and walked down the stairs, hopping onto an available table together.

'So, what happened?' Eileen asked, fixing her glasses and looking directly at Rigby. The raccoon slowly began to remember and think over what had happened before with Muscleman. Every single thought ran through his mind and every little step that had happened earlier in his experience. Rigby eyes began to swell up with emotional tears and he burst out again, crying loudly and holding his eyes to try and stop the tears from escaping. Even though Eileen had no idea why he was crying and why he had burst into tears, but she felt sorry for whatever was wrong with him. She leant over to his side and gave him a large, warm hug hoping it would cheer the little raccoon up. Rigby had stopped crying when her arms wrapped around his small and fragile body, peering over her shoulder with wide eyes. He felt warm and bright inside, as if his heart began to fill with joy and happiness. Even if it was just a hug, it made Rigby feel better in less than a second when she had hugged him.

Eileen let go of the raccoon and slightly blushed, just realizing that she had just hugged the boy of her dreams. She felt extremely happy and butterflies in her stomach had arrived, making her feel all nervous now when she was around him, unlike moments ago.

'I'm sorry Rigby. It's upsetting to see you cry! Do you want to talk about it now?' Eileen asked, feeling concerned for the raccoon. Rigby breathed loudly and sniffed, then said 'Okay. I'm ready,'

Rigby began to talk about how they were getting ready for the day at work. Eileen smiled happily, until the raccoon began to talk about how Muscleman came in the kitchen. Eileen's smile suddenly turned upside down and she frowned, feeling sorry for the raccoon.

'I-I just hate how everything I do is almost impossible for me. I suck at work and I can't even pick up a stupid rake because they're too tall for me! I'm the shortest at the park, 'cept for High Fives but he can fly. I'm sick of it! Since of my height, I can never do anything right!' Rigby explained after talking about what had happened before, breathing loudly and glaring towards the ground with his fists clenched together tightly. Eileen smiled directly at the raccoon and patted his shoulder, making him look up at her.

'Hey, I know that feel. That's like me too! Since I'm small, it's hard for me to work as well. I can never reach things properly and making coffee is actually really hard,' Eileen giggled. Rigby blinked a few times and smiled back at the mole. He has never realized, she was the exact same height that he was. They were both short and struggled with everyday tasks that were easy to the normal heighted person.

She understood Rigby's pain.

'I-I never realized... I forgot you were the same height! We both share the same pain. I'm glad that I'm not the only one,' Rigby laughed. Eileen laughed back, joining in on his happiness and she was glad to see him happy.

'If we're short, no-one has the right to tease us. Who cares if we're small? If stuff in our lives are difficult, then we can live by this quote... "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger",' Eileen then explained. 'And it's true!'

'H-hey... You're right Eileen!' Rigby announced, smiling happily. 'Wow, thanks Eileen, you made me feel heaps better,'

Eileen blushed, biting his lip with his teeth and looking directly towards the raccoon with a bright smile. She felt so happy to hear that she made he boy she liked happy over a problem that they both shared in their everyday lives. Rigby leaned in closer to the mole so Eileen was expecting another hug. But she jumped in surprise, feeling some lips kiss her on the cheek. She opened her eyes wide and looked over at the raccoon, seeing him kissing her, right there and right now. Eileen almost began to squeal with delight and they both hugged, as he continued to kiss her cheek. Bursting through the door and running down the stairs, was no other than Mordecai himself interrupting the special moment that they were both sharing.

'Hey, Rigby-' Mordecai announced, coming into the coffee shop after walking down the stairs, but stopped talking when he saw what was happening. Rigby let his lips go and smiled towards her, while Eileen blushed and felt as if she was on top of the world.

'Muscleman's ready to apologize, he's really sorry,' Mordecai explained. Rigby jumped off the seat, along side Eileen and looked at how small she was, exactly like him.

'T-thanks Eileen. You totally cheered me up,' Rigby said with a smile. Eileen replied 'You're welcome! I'm glad to make you happy and t-thanks for the kiss,'

'No problem! I'll come back soon,'

They both walked out of the coffee shop. Rigby felt so happy after what Eileen had explained to him. He really liked her and found someone that felt the exact same as what he did about their height. She was so kind, smart, beautiful-

'So... You and Eileen, Eh?' Mordecai asked with a smirk, nudging his elbow. Rigby raised his eyebrow and smiled back at him, crossing his arms and looking up.

'Wait until Muscleman hears about this!' Rigby laughed, walking down the street.

'So, what did she say in there? You seem happy now,'

'Something that completely changed how I now see Eileen. I actually love her. Not because we share the same height and such...' Rigby explained.

'Wait, what do you mean-'

'... But she's fantastic. Amazing, beautiful, smart, awesome and I never realized the girl I loved was right in front of me,' Rigby explained.

'I love her,'

The end! Aw, I just love Rigleen! Anyway, thanks for reading :) Remember to write a review and tell me what you think of the one-shot if you want. Some advice on writing better would be awesomely appreciated :D I'll give you an internet cookie if you do xD Thanks again!


End file.
